1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a method of operating a mobile device and a mobile system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobiles devices such as smartphones may have a camera (e.g., a front camera) on the principal surface thereof. A user can capture an image while viewing the image to be captured using a camera device facing in the same direction as a display device. To capture a subject using this camera device especially in a dark environment, a light source may be used to illuminate the subject.